The Clockwise Universe
by FluffDucklings
Summary: Arthur, an intelligence officer from a far away galaxy, comes to Earth to gather data on the planet. But Arthur meets Alfred, an ordinary, everyday human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Maybe the beginning of another story! /dies  
>alien!UKxhuman!US. Yeah, got the idea after pondering the shape of the universe in Astronomy.<br>This... epilogue... of sorts is very short and very crappy... But I hope I can make the rest of this better!  
>I hope you enjoy reading!<p>

I don't own Hetalia or the Universe.

* * *

><p>These creatures are so wonderfully curious. Such confusing things, they are. Mysterious and unpredictable and yet so predictable at the same time.<p>

They have such an unusual language – many of them, in fact. So many. Words spoken and words gesticulated. Everyone has a way to communicate.

They even talk to the other species on the planet, though, I'm not sure if they understand what is spoken back to them.

They live in familial units with a male and female (though, I have noticed same sex every here and there) parent who provide for their children much longer than we do.

They eat meat. But, they also eat plants. Curious animals are taken from the seas and berries are cultivated on farms.

This mission of mine will be interesting, to say the least. The creatures will provide some rather swell data for my boss.

I landed my cloaked ship within a forest of trees and I took my first steps on this planet.

My disguise. The most important thing I need for blending in.

I'm cloaked as a male of this dominate species. Yellow hair and green eyes – nothing out of the ordinary, I hope.

I have a translator devise I can use until I can understand one of these languages they use.

Many of these creatures lived near-by so I slipped into the crowd – none of them any the wiser to an outsider.

To be honest, I was a bit frightened at first. These animals are so different than my people. They're kinder. Accepting. While mine fight and claw at one another.

It's a shame my King will be killing their planet after my mission ends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I think these chapters will be shorter so I can actually write more without overwhelming myself!  
>I thank everyone for the positive feedback! I really didn't think this idea would go over well! I just wanted to fulfill my own desire for alien!UK... Belarus-stalker type/

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it!

* * *

><p>Alfred Franklin Jones considered himself the most perfectly ordinary person. Normal. He paid bills on time, didn't gun the gas when the lights turned yellow, <em>hell<em>! He even helped a little old woman across the street.

Normal.

Contrary to what his twin brother said, Alfred did not like hanging in the lime-light. And no, he did _not_ live off of McDonald's. But no matter what he said, Matthew always put him higher and higher on that metaphorical pedestal.

Anyway, Alfred considered himself ordinary. But it was on that day – one July afternoon – that he felt like he was sailing on a god-damned golden cloud – number nine, was it? – when he saw that dude's face.

Now, Alfred did not (like most people) ever consider his sexuality, but when he noticed that Blondie was of the male persuasion, he nearly tripped on the curb and toppled Kiku.

But he didn't – and the Asian was free to live another day. He just kept on walking past that café and past Blondie with those Green Eyes and kept talking about the up-coming ComiCon.

It was only after he'd put three blocks between them that Alfred cut off Kiku in the middle of this speech on costume ideas, that he said "I think I'm in love."

Kiku glanced at his friend. "Love? Are you sure you're not just over-heating?" He put a hand up to Alfred's forehead.

The blond laughed and batted the band away. "Yeah. I think I know the difference between warm and fuzzy and sweaty and sick."

At that, the short Asian smiled. "That's wonderful! Who is it?"

Alfred gave an awkward laugh. "I-I dun really know. I just kinda… saw 'em and I guess I just know now… Wow – that sounds so girly. Am I talking too much? Yeah, I think I am, but I don't know. I just feel all fuzzy inside and, and, and I don't know!"

"Calm down, Alfred." Kiku pulled Alfred's arms down before he could start swinging them around like he was prone to do when anxious.

"Sorry, Kiku." The American smiled and then started walking again. "Come on! I have to get to the store before Mattie's shift is over!"

* * *

><p>My breath was stolen for a moment. A fleeting second. As I watched this human (as I learned they were called) walk by me.<p>

This scared me for a moment until I remembered how to breathe again.

This human kept walking past me, without even realizing how much he stunned me. He kept laughing and smiling and talking with the person next to him – oblivious to everything else around him.

This human, this man, interested me. But, I don't know why. A spark. A spark of curiosity lit up inside me as soon as I laid eyes on him. I think I've found my subject.


End file.
